otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lianne Starling
Main Page= Overview W.I.P. Personality and Behavior W.I.P. History / Backstory What little amount that is known about her background is that she worked as a surgeon in the Tribus District for a good while, which ended tragically when she was accused of patient negligence (instead of the person who actually did it) which caused her medical license and source of income to be stripped from her. Her job gone, she was forced to move to Quinctus and, before she could get back onto her feet, was kicked out of the city altogether when the district was decommissioned. Relationships Yuliya Volkov W.I.P. Neill “Sparks” Sonelis W.I.P. Brusse "Montag" Maltoma W.I.P. Kiyoshi “Ki” Katou W.I.P. Oria Huayra W.I.P. |-|Feats= Multi-Target Boon Specialist II (4pts) Prerequisites: N/A The disadvantage penalty associated with invoking Boons for multiple targets is reduced by 2; allowing the invocation of Boons onto up to three targets without incurring any penalty. Hospitaler (2pts) Prerequisites: Creation 4, Presence or Protection 4. With an action, an ally can be given an '''immediate resist roll' (a free action for the ally) with Advantage 1.'' Additionally, '''Advantage 1' is gained with any attempt to invoke the Restoration boon.'' When performing a heightened invocation, one of the following effects can be used to empower a Bane or Boon: :• Negate '''two' levels of disadvantage caused by multi-targeting.'' :• For an action roll, treat the attribute score as if it was one greater for purposes of determining attribute dice. Note that this doesn't grant access to Banes or Boons you could not normally access. It only increases the dice used for the action roll. TBD (2pts) Prerequisites: TBD TBD |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Stim Pistol * Appearance: T.B.D. * Category: Short-Ranged Projectile Weapon * Wealth Level: 2 * Regular Properties: Precise * Special Properties: :* Syringe Ammo: With an action, the wielder of this weapon may invoke a Boon or inflict a Bane onto a single target at a distance equal to the weapon's specified range, even if the Boon or Bane is not allowed to be used at such a distance. In addition, the wielder may instead invoke a Boon on themselves. However, the weapon does not deal its own damage unless an inflicted Bane is able to deal damage. Augmentations Medical Kit * Description: T.B.D. * Type: Device * Wealth Level: 1 * Weight: Regular * Attribute Bonus: +4 Creation if on person * Boons: :* Healing 4, Self or Single Ally :* Restoration 4, Self or Single Ally Category:Aronanners Category:Human Category:Long Forgotten Sons Category:Female